


Quarantine

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Betting, Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda crack?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated T for language, at least i think it is, check the summary, finding out, i don’t know how to tag, its fun, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Inspired by this prompt from a generator thing:Eddie and Buck and their friends end up having to all sleep in the same room. Nobody can get any sleep because Buck is snoring incredibly loud... Except for Eddie, who's completely used to it.I switched the roles tho,,,
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 31
Kudos: 463
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Quarantine

Somehow the 118 had gotten themselves quarantined. 

They had been exposed to a airborne virus during a call and were now stuck in a shitty hospital room surrounded by plastic wrap. 

Buck was bored out of his mind and had been bothering all of them for the last few hours, even Eddie looked somewhat annoyed. 

They played every game from charades to tag but were now sitting tightly pressed together on the cold floor, panting slightly. 

Everyone was fine but the CDC didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. The room was fairly large, multiple beds lined the walls, enough for them all. It could have been worse. 

Somewhere around 11 they all decided to just go to bed. Playing cards got boring very quickly. A nurse had dropped off a box containing sweatpants and T-shirt’s in varying sizes a while ago and she had looked at them like they had two heads. 

Buck wasn’t tired, he really wasn’t. How could he sleep when they were basically having a sleepover! 

Sleeping with Eddie wasn’t new and sure, the team usually slept during shift but this was different. 

Unfortunately for him the others weren’t as excited. 

Chimney was out first. 

Then Hen. 

After her Buck and Eddie fell asleep, claiming the beds next to each other. 

Bobby watched them with a newfound curiosity, there has to be more than he knew. 

Then Eddie started snoring. 

The god awful sound woke both Hen and Chimney within minutes, frowning at the sleeping man. They glanced at each with varying degrees of concern before shifting their gazes to Buck. 

He didn’t seem phased. 

Hen poked him in the side. He scrambled to sit upright quicker than his brain could process, he was still a firefighter after all. 

“What the fuck dude!”

She shushed him and nodded towards Eddie. 

That didn’t help his confusion so Chimney blurted it out.

“How can you sleep with that plane engine next to you? If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re used to it.”

Buck gaped at him, feeling the blush spreading over his cheeks. 

Hen narrowed her eyes at him before breaking into one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen. 

Chimney gasped. 

Poor Bobby just looked confused.

“I knew you were fucking!”

“HEN!” The three men yelled back in unison. 

Eddie stirred.

“Huh?” His voice was surprisingly rough for the small amount of sleep he had gotten. 

Eddie was met with silence. Buck broke it. 

“Nothing, it’s fine. Go back to sleep.” 

He frowned back at him.

“Who’s fucking though?”

“You are. Don’t even try to deny it because absolutely no one would be able to put up with that the first time.”

“Hen you raw fucking chicken wing you weren’t supposed to know that! Fuck Eddie I’m so sorry I should have thought abou-“ 

“It’s fine, nothing you did wrong or could have prevented. They were bound to figure it out anyway.” He interrupted with a encouraging smile. 

He looked adorable, not that he would say that in front of the team. Yet.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Couple weeks” 

Bobby sighed. Buck’s heart skipped a beat. Then he handed Hen some cash. He rolled his eyes. Of course. She turned to Chimney only to find him sleeping again. She shrugged. 

“So.....do you mind?”

“Only if it interferes with your abilities to do your jobs. I’m happy for you, took you long enough to get your shit together. Athena’s gonna be pissed she missed it though. She noticed first you know?” 

They gaped at him.

“Did everyone but us know?”

“Kinda” 

They blinked.

“Oh” 

Hen scoffed.

“Now, will you please let me sleep?” 

Eddie shot her a sheepish smile that made Buck glad he wasn’t standing up. 

“Goodnight boys” Hen finished with. 

No one needed to know that Eddie only snored when he was alone in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As usual comments and kudos mean the world!!


End file.
